Two Medium Drips
by porce-blaine
Summary: a.k.a. "Why Kurt Hummel Changed His Coffee Order". After 'Silly Love Songs', Kurt and Blaine already order for the same type of coffee. Here's why. Pre-BIOTA. Kurt/Blaine or Klaine. With klisses! Oneshot.


**Title: **Two Medium Drips a.k.a. Why Kurt Hummel Changed His Coffee Order

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**Words: **3, 721

**Note: **Pre-BIOTA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Blaine!" Wes called out as he and David approached Blaine in the hallway. Blaine had just come out from his last class for the day. "Want to grab some coffee with me and David?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I ask Kurt to join us?"

David shrugged and looked at Wes, who casually dipped his hands into his pockets. "Not at all," they said.

"Sweet! I'll just – Kurt!" He already got his phone out and was about to call Kurt when he saw him at the end of the hallway.

Kurt spun around to see Blaine jogging up to him. Wes and David followed close behind him.

"Hey," Blaine said, stopping at a few feet from him.

"Hey," Kurt echoed, slightly feeling stupid for his lack of originality in greeting Blaine with words.

"No 'hey' for us?" David said with a playful grin on his lips. Wes, who was behind him, was also wearing the same expression.

"Hey, _David_. Hey, _Wes_," Kurt replied jokingly, making sure to emphasize their names.

"So, would you like to join us for coffee?" Blaine asked with his usual charm.

"I'd love to," Kurt said carefully. Of course he'd love to go get coffee with Blaine. "But I can't. I have to meet Ms. Bridges, said she needed my help for the play. Sorry."

Blaine's smile dropped, but he managed to get it back immediately that Kurt did not notice. "Oh, I see. Would you like me to buy coffee for you when I get back?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. The gesture was very sweet. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Then, I'll see you later?" Blaine asked, patting Kurt's arm with his hand.

"Yeah," Kurt managed to say back, almost breathless with Blaine's touch.

"See you, Kurt," David said before turning around. Wes nodded to Kurt and followed David's lead. Blaine took a step back before spinning around. He turned his head to look back at Kurt.

"Study night!" Blaine mouthed, punctuating it with a wink and a grin.

Kurt felt his face heat up. Luckily for him, Blaine already turned around after winking at him. Kurt didn't really understand where the two of them stood in terms of their relationship. What he understood though is that they are nothing less than friends. He didn't want to assume that they were more than that, but he would be lying if he said that he never hoped that one day they will be more than friends.

Kurt cleared his head of anything about Blaine. At least, he tried to. He couldn't wait to see Blaine again for their "study night" later. It's a tradition of them that they started three days after Kurt transferred to Dalton. Every Wednesday night, they would rendezvous at the common room and work on their homework together. But before "study night" comes, Kurt has to go and meet the moderator of the Drama Club first.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Blaine followed Wes and David as they spotted a vacant table and sat on the chairs encircling it.

"Thank goodness, Kurt didn't come with us," Wes said with a sigh.

Blaine, who was sipping his medium drip, almost spat the drink to Wes's face, "What?"

"Oh, we didn't mean it that w– " David attempted to explain.

"You don't like Kurt?" Blaine asked, his face filled with surprise and confusion.

"No!" David and Wes exclaimed simultaneously.

Now, Blaine was _really_ confused. What type of 'no' did they mean?

"We like Kurt," Wes started to explain.

"But of course, not in the same level of 'like' that you feel for him," David followed, making air quotes on the word 'like'.

"But we do like him. We like him for you," Wes spoke these words with sincerity, and David nodded his head in agreement.

Blaine seemed taken aback with what his friends just said.

"…which is why we're glad Kurt isn't here: because we actually wanted to talk to you about him," David said.

There was uneasy silence. With his eyebrows furrowed, Blaine sat up straight. He then took a sip from his coffee drink before asking as nonchalantly as he could, "What about Kurt?"

David waited patiently for Blaine to swallow his drink and said, "We know you like him, Blaine."

"I– !"

"Don't even try to deny it. It's very obvious," Wes cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't hold my hand when we walk down the hallway," David quipped.

Blaine seemed at a lost for words. Out of desperation, he cried out, "That's because you have _Wes_ to hold it for _you_!"

The two guys chuckled and shook their heads, as if to show pity for Blaine.

"You have a point, but that's not our point here," David replied.

"Our point is, you _have_ to make your move, Blaine!" Wes was now exclaiming with hand gestures. "I don't know what your problem is, but _clearly_, Kurt likes you too! I know it's not our place to tell you that, but it's for the good of everyone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Blaine asked.

"Because you're our man, Blaine," David reached out to Blaine and clapped him on the shoulder. "We want to see you happy already. We've never seen you this smitten by someone. Plus, it's_ painful and frustrating _to watch from the outside, Blaine, trust me. Wes and I keep on seeing the two of you steal glances of each other. We see the way the two of you blush, which is pretty much every time, but the two of you don't see _each other_ do so. You are both uncertain of what the other person feels. But the truth is, you both like each other."

"We just want to see the two of you happy," Wes concluded with a smile after drinking from his cup. "Remember the advice you gave Kurt before? I think it's time for _you_ to take your own advice."

That one word that Blaine told Kurt before popped into his head. _Courage_. Blaine took a long sip of his medium drip and sighed, admitting defeat. "What do you think should I do?"

Wes and David looked at each other and smiled, feeling triumphant and relieved.

"That's up to you, Blaine Anderson," David said.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Blaine grunted, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Blaine's friends laughed. With that, the serious atmosphere switched to the usual fun one. Their topic of conversation jumped from football to school and a whole lot more. They talked animatedly until their coffee cups were empty.

"Come on, let's go back," Wes said as he stood up, and added, "So you can finally see your dear Kurt and have your study date. _Oops_, I meant, study night."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and followed his laughing friends out of the coffee shop.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Kurt was in the common room with his papers, books and writing materials sprawled on the table. He had already begun working on his Chemistry homework. Blaine texted him a few minutes ago to let him know that he'll be there soon.

It was quiet in the room, since there were only five to six people in there –those who were fortunate to have no homework were lounging on the couch. The others who had to deal with homework too were in another table. This was exactly the reason why Blaine and Kurt chose Wednesday as "study night". There were only a few people because it was neither a Friday nor a Saturday nor a Sunday; and because Wednesday is halfway through the weekdays, Blaine claims that it has the least number of homework compared to the other days. Kurt wasn't so sure about that, though.

From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw a hand settle on the edge of the table. He glanced up to see Blaine, standing beside him. His weight on his hand that was on the table, and his left foot was crossed behind his right one.

"Got lots to do?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the direction of Kurt's things on the table.

"Unfortunately, there's Algebra and Chemistry," Kurt answered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "And I was asked to help Ms. Bridges with the outfits for the Drama Club's play. She asked me to sketch some."

Blaine let out an 'aww', chuckled and grabbed the chair besides Kurt and sat down on it. He plopped down his own stuff on the table that he and Kurt shared.

"What about you?"

"Just History," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Lucky you, then," Kurt stated as he started to figure out the electron configuration for Barium and wrote it down.

Blaine laughed again. He began flipping through his History book, looking for the right page.

They worked on their respective homework, occasionally striking up conversations every now and then, whether they are related to their schoolwork or not.

As the clock ticked by, the students in the common room slowly lessened. Some of them headed to the dining hall for early dinner, while some went back to their own rooms. After some time, only Kurt and Blaine were left in the room, still doing their homework.

While Blaine was done with his History homework, Kurt already finished his Chemistry homework and was halfway through his Algebra homework. Kurt hated the fact that his teachers in Dalton give too much work to take home than his teachers in McKinley.

"I'm done!" Blaine announced as he stretched his arms above him. "Want to eat dinner now?"

They were always like this every study night. They would work on their homework before dinner, eat dinner together with Wes and David, and if they still had work left to do after dinner, Kurt and Blaine would go back to the common room and work until curfew. If they still have to do homework when curfew time comes, which rarely happens, they will have to do their own homework at their own rooms.

"Wait, I'll finish this first. I'm almost done," Kurt said, not peeling his eyes away from what he's doing.

"Can't leave anything hanging, can we?"

"I just don't like the feeling of leaving something undone. It feels… incomplete, like it's going to bother me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. He was amused with what Kurt said. It was like he was not talking about just a simple homework. It seemed Kurt's view in life, and Blaine liked knowing this about him.

Blaine rotated his chair to slightly face Kurt. Blaine was done with his homework, so he decided to observe Kurt. He liked watching Kurt. He loved noticing the littlest things about him, like the way Kurt has his right leg crossed over his left and the way Kurt twirls his right foot. He also noted how Kurt's tongue darts in and out of his lips to wet them, how his chest seems to rise and fall with every breath he takes, and how his eyelashes are naturally curled and how they softly touch Kurt's cheeks when he blinks. His eyes wandered on Kurt's form, slowly taking in every bit that was presented to him. He looked at Kurt's slightly-puffed brown hair and can't help but wonder what it would be like to run his hands through them. He gazed at Kurt's eyes, whose color he could never tell. Sometimes they seemed blue to him, sometimes green. Whenever he looked at those eyes, it reminded him of the ocean. His gaze dropped on Kurt's right hand that was clutching a pen. He would be lying if he said that he never wondered how soft his hands were, and how it would feel to have those hands roam his body. He knows he should not be thinking about these things, but he can't help himself.

Kurt felt uneasy and incredibly self-conscious. He can feel Blaine's heavy gaze on him, and he can't help but shrink. He could also feel his heart pick up its pace. He tried his best to go on with working on the problems given to him by his Algebra teacher, and ignore the fact that his face must be so red now. Did he have something on his face?

When Kurt turned his head to look at him, Blaine was caught off-guard. He'd been staring at him for… how long? Blaine did not know. Normally he would look away and pretend that he was not looking at Kurt, but he was so caught up in the moment that he did not. A lock of Kurt's hair fell out of place and draped across Kurt's forehead when his head turned, and Blaine reached out to put it back in its original place.

Kurt felt a tingle of electricity down his spine when Blaine reached out to fix his hair. Blaine flashed him _the_ smile. To Kurt, _that_ smile of Blaine's could light up the whole world. It was so genuine and so beautiful. He then felt a warm hand that cupped his face. His brain seemed to have short-circuited with that contact that it took him a second late to realize that the hand touching his face was Blaine's. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Blaine's eyes were shining. Kurt could never tell the color of Blaine's eyes, and that's saying a lot because he knows almost every color in a color palette. Kurt can feel his heart beating so hard it could jump out of his chest. He was afraid to even blink, because he feared that doing so might shatter the magic of the moment.

The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine's lips were pressed on his. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing right at that moment. The kiss was slow and careful at first. Kurt, who closed his eyes at the beauty of this moment, opened his eyes briefly to make sure that it was real, that it wasn't just one of his dreams. When Blaine brought up his other hand to put it at the back of Kurt's neck and pull him closer, Kurt knew that it was really happening. He smiled slightly against Blaine's lips, and he felt Blaine do the same. Kurt loosened his grip on his pen and let it go to cup Blaine's face with his hands. His pen must've rolled on the table and fallen on the floor, but Kurt doesn't give a damn because _Blaine_ was _kissing him_. Blaine Anderson, the man of his dreams, was kissing him.

Blaine was right. Kurt's lips _are_ soft. He has always wondered what it was like to kiss Kurt, and he finally got his answer. The lips of Kurt have the faint taste of cherries, which is likely because of the lip balm that Kurt uses. He felt Kurt grab his necktie and tug him closer. The kiss that started out cautious and gentle was now heated and passionate, expressing how much both of them have waited for so long for this moment. Their unspoken feelings for each other were now made known to them both. With Kurt's eager reciprocation of his kisses, Blaine dared to slither his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue dab on his lips, and he willingly parted them and granted Blaine entrance. He felt Blaine's tongue explore his mouth with ease. Kurt's hands found their way up on Blaine's hair and he dug his fingers into them. Kurt would love it if Blaine would forego his use of hair gel next time, so he could freely run his hands through his hair. But for now, he didn't let it bother him.

As his tongue worked its way around the inside of Kurt's mouth, Blaine picked up a very distinct taste. He couldn't put quite a word to it. The only thing he could think of was it tasted _so Kurt_. When his tongue slid behind Kurt's teeth, Blaine heard Kurt gasp a little. He was alarmed that it might be all too much, but when Kurt's tongue moved in its accord as well, he took it as a good sign.

Their breaths mixed with each other, their hearts beat fast in synchronicity. Their tongues danced, sliding over and under each other. Kurt's question on whether Blaine was a good kisser or not was now answered. With Blaine's tongue this good, Kurt couldn't help but feel weak on his knees. When Blaine's tongue retreated, Kurt took over. He was not sure about what to do or if he was even doing things right, so Kurt just imitated what Blaine did. Once Kurt had his tongue in Blaine's mouth, he tasted something very strong. It was the taste of coffee. Kurt, knowing Blaine's coffee order, concluded that this was the taste of the usual medium drip that Blaine got. It tasted good, if Kurt was to be honest, even better than his usual grande non-fat mocha latte from The Lima Bean. Underneath the taste of drip coffee was what Kurt deduced to be the _Blaine_ taste. The tastes blended perfectly, and Kurt loved it. When Kurt's tongue hit the palate, Blaine moaned. Kurt remembered reacting the same way earlier. With that reaction, he knew that he was doing the right thing.

When they finally parted, they both dropped on their seats, overwhelmed by what just happened. Kurt didn't realize that he was slightly raised from his seat while they were kissing. Both of them were red up to the tip of their ears, and their lips were kiss-swollen. Blaine's breathing was uneven, and so was Kurt's.

"I… I've always wondered what… what medium drip tasted like," Kurt said. He originally meant to say that he has always wondered what it was like to kiss Blaine, but he ended up saying _that_ instead. Kurt could still taste the coffee in his mouth.

Blaine laughed, obviously flustered. He propped his elbow on the table and laid his head on his hand. He then let out a sigh. "You… you…" He couldn't find the words to say. He wanted to say that Kurt was such a good kisser, Kurt tasted great, Kurt was so hot, Kurt was so beautiful, Kurt was so cute, and a whole lot more.

Their eyes met, and their lips met again for another kiss. This one was shorter, but more sure.

"We should go," Blaine said while fixing his hair. He then got up on his feet and offered his hand for Kurt to take.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. He placed his hand on Blaine's and stood up as well.

They left the common room, sure to come back later. As they headed to the dining hall, Kurt didn't miss the fact that Blaine still held his hand. He titled his head and rested it on Blaine's, and Blaine squeezed his hand in response.

When Blaine stopped walking, Kurt looked at him in confusion. He then grabbed Kurt's other hand with his empty one, making them face each other.

"I know I should've said this before kissing you, but anyway…" Blaine paused, his eyes on Kurt's the whole time, took a deep breath, and went on. "I like you, Kurt."

Kurt released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He smiled and said. "So do I. I like you too, Blaine"

Blaine smiled, and their lips shared a chaste and quick kiss.

"Come on," Blaine said, letting go of one of Kurt's hands and tugging the other.

Kurt Hummel just might be the happiest person in the world.

However, Blaine Anderson may have to compete against him for that title.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Unbeknownst to Kurt and Blaine, Wes and David saw part of their sweet exchange of kisses in the common room. The two were supposed to get Kurt and Blaine so they could eat dinner already.

"Finally!" Wes whispered in a soft tone, careful to not disrupt the two kissing.

"Finally," David repeated, agreeing.

As the goofballs that they were, Wes and David would have barged in and interrupted the kiss. But the two knew better and decided to let the lovers have the moment to themselves. The two had an unspoken agreement and walked away from the common room and to the dining hall. Later on, when Kurt and Blaine arrive at their table, Wes and David would pretend like they didn't know what happened.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

When Friday came, Blaine and Kurt found themselves at The Lima Bean after classes. When the man before them in line was done, Blaine stepped forward to order for Kurt and him. However, Kurt beat him to it and was already in front of the counter.

"Hi there! May I have your order?" The lady behind the counter asked with practiced cheerfulness.

"Hi, I'll have a medium drip," Kurt ordered, "and this guy will have a medium drip as well."

Blaine was surprised with the change in Kurt's coffee order. They now have the same order. He'll have to keep that in mind.

"Two medium drips," the barista-cashier said, punching the order in the computer. "Would you like anything else?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shook his head.

"No, that would be all," Kurt stated.

The barista-cashier asked what their names were, to which Kurt answered. The lady then told Kurt the total cost, and Kurt paid for it. Blaine put up an argument with Kurt that he was going to pay for them, but Kurt insisted. They left the queue and waited for their coffee drinks.

"You changed your order," Blaine told Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a smile. "Drip tastes so much better than a non-fat mocha latte."

"And what made you say that?" Blaine asked playfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kurt was about to dip his head and give Blaine a kiss on the lips, but the barista called out, "Two medium drips for Kurt and Blaine!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the interruption, and Blaine laughed. Kurt walked to the barista and got their drinks. He handed a cup to Blaine. Afterwards, they sat at their usual spot at The Lima Bean.

Blaine took Kurt's hand that was on the table. Kurt looked up from sipping his drink and looked at him. Then, he turned his hand so that their palms were touching. It was a small gesture, but through the silence and with the look on their eyes, the message was conveyed. They loved each other.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**THE END**

[EDIT: Oh my goodness. I can't believe I typed "Chris" once in the story instead of "Kurt". I changed it already. Thanks for those who pointed it out in their reviews. I'M SO SORRY, guys. I don't know what was wrong with me. But that's really wrong because they ARE two different persons. Sorry, I was checking Tumblr from time to time while writing this, so I must've been distracted by something related to Chris. (OH. It must be Darren's tweet about their [Chris & Darren's] names and how confusing they were) I am really sorry for the readers who noticed it. I am aware that they are VERY different. I must've been really just distracted. But I am sure that while writing this, I was thinking of KURT AND BLAINE, NOT Chris and Darren. I'm sorry again. Please forgive me. It was a mistake on my part.]

Wow! This is my third Klaine fanfic. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a REVIEW!

This is my first time writing a fic with boykissing, especially tonguing. I honestly didn't know how to write about French kisses (because honestly, I've never been kissed, haha!). I just gathered what I knew from other fics and put them into words. I hope what I made wasn't that bad! This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever made so far. 9 pages (Times New Roman 12, in MSWord). Wow, right? I just hope my manner of writing wasn't irritating, like it wasn't too wordy or something.

I have to stop myself from adding a little Wes/David (Wavid) bromance in every Klaine fic I write. Haha!

I hope the switch from different focuses wasn't confusing. I tried to use the omniscient POV.

Just a few clarifications:

1.) In my mind, Blaine spent around 2 and a half hours at The Lima Bean with David & Wes (including travel time). It doesn't really mean that it's has the word Lima that it's IN Lima, right? I'm assuming there's a branch like, 25 minutes away from Dalton (and McKinley).

2.) In this verse, school ends at around 3, I guess. (I'm not sure how it works in American schools, honestly.) So, let's say Blaine arrived at Dalton at around 6.

3.) Kurt's meeting with the Drama Club lasted for maybe 45 minutes. After the meeting, which is 4pm, I guess, he went to his room, dropped his stuff that won't be needed for study night, and killed time while waiting for Blaine. Let's say he texted Mercedes and he plotted weekend outfits. Haha!

4.) Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David stay in the same dorm. (I don't know much about dorming because I never experienced it, so I'm making these all up) Their curfew time is 9 everyday, except during Fridays and Saturdays, which is 10 (Blaine and Kurt do study night inside the dorm, they just use the curfew time as a basis). Dinner is buffet-style (haha!) and is served from 6 until 8:30.

Not that those things I listed are significant. Just in case you guys are wondering.

Sorry if there are errors, I didn't proof-read it anymore. I was in a hurry to put it up!

Oh, don't worry guys, Kurt gets his pen after coming back from dinner! Haha! Oh, and don't hate the cockblocking barista!


End file.
